A Date Gone Wrong
by delilah summers
Summary: The Doctor and His Companion Travels to France for Dinner, But Finds Dinner Isn't the Only Thing Waiting for Them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Doctor Who, George Auguste Escoffier, or his recipes.

Episode 2: A Date Gone Wrong (Part One)

Inside the TARDIS…

"How about a fantastic dinner from one of the modern French cuisine pioneers? George Auguste Escoffier, one of my favourites! What do you say, Lucy Sinclair?" the Doctor asked with a wide smile. "A little treat from me."

"Is that right? Well, invitation accepted! I'm so calling this a date…" Lucy is super excited about this, even though she doesn't know why the Doctor is taking her to dinner.

"Great! " the Doctor's grin got wider, then suddenly disappeared as his frowned with teasing confusion. "Did you say date? I said dinner…a treat…where did you get date from? Speaking of dates, 1892, hear we come!"

"Are you really that ancient? When a man and a woman have dinner together…alone…it is called a date…" Lucy teased back.

"Whoever said we will be alone? Ah, here we are! France!"

Winter snow welcomed the Doctor and Lucy as they stepped outside of the TARDIS. The crisp coldness delightful and the air refreshing.

"You didn't tell me to get dressed for the weather! " Lucy pretends to be angry. She lightly slapped the Doctor on the arm, then sneaked back to the TARDIS to get dress on for the date, with all that teasing she forgot to wear for the occasion.

"Hey! What was that for? " the Doctor turned with a silly face of objection. "Lucy? Where are you?"

"Just a sec! I'm changing…" Lucy's faint voice floated into the Doctor's ears, then coming closer and sounding more whining than accusing. " You didn't tell me to get dressed for winter…"

Lucy is dressed in a classic purple gown with white fur cuffs, her wavy blonde hair pined up and her delicate figure shown to perfection. She smiled back at the Doctor's stare, and laughed as she saw his Adam's apple moved up and down in a swallow.

"You look nice…beautiful…" the Doctor stumbled, then returned to his cool self. "So…shall we?"

He offered Lucy his arm and they strolled leisurely to the restaurant of Chef Auguste Escoffier, taking in the scenery.

As they arrive at the restaurant, Lucy's attention is drawn to a lone plump man in a chef hat, who looked translucent and quite blue.

"Is that…oh my goodness, an ice sculpture! I didn't know they existed in 1892."

"Yup, meet Chef Auguste Escoffier, my old friend…"

"You mean the sculpture? Is it alien? The Chef is alien?"

"No…of course not…" the Doctor gently grabbed Lucy by both of her shoulders and turned her to the other plump, opaque, and quiet rosy gentleman, whom the Doctor smiled at apologetically. "Désolé George…well, glad to see you again."

"Why I haven't seen you in ages! What brings you here my friend?"

"You know how I always loved your new recipes, well, today I'm going to have dinner at your lovely restaurant with my companion here…who you've met earlier. Lucy, Chef Escoffier. Chef Escoffier, Lucy."

"Please, you can call me George. You are a very charming lady. The Doctor is very lucky to have you…"

"Ya…we're not married…no…." the Doctor cuts in before the Chef could continue any further.

"Oh! Well…come in come in!"

The pleasant chef rushed them into the tidy and cosy little restaurant, and seated them at a table for two with candlelight. Looking into the window from the darkness of night outside, the Doctor and Lucy seemed like an unusual couple.

"How about your latest recipe, George?" asked the Doctor without even glancing at the menu. "I love the taste of something new." The Doctor winked at George. "Surprise me!"

The plump man laughed heartily and went to the kitchen. He came back with an entrée of artichoke soup, an main course of roast with veggies, and a dessert of Peach Melba.

"If I remember correctly, you like them all at once, right?" Escoffier said thoughtfully.

"Your absolutely correct! That's a brilliant memory of yours." The Doctor answered with a beam. "Well, Lucy…Bon Appetite!"

"Mmm…This is delicious!" Lucy slurred as she stuffed herself with the roast. " The dessert just looks beautiful...I can't wait to have a bite."

"You know, between you and me, that Peach Melba is going to be one of his most famous desserts, from hundreds of recipes!" the Doctor never gives up a change to show off. "Oh and don't wait to eat the Peach Melba, you never know, something may happen…"

A scream interrupted the Doctor, who was in mid sentence, and Lucy, who had a spoonful of the Peach Melba, topped with fruity sauce, almost into her mouth.

The Doctor smirked, "First, you can't say I didn't warn you, second…" The Doctor grabs Lucy's hand, forcing her to drop the ice cream, "let's go!"

Though Lucy's heart skipped a beat when the Doctor's hand locked with hers as they ran, she couldn't stopped herself from complaining about that spoonful she was about to taste. The Doctor, who is completely oblivious to it, led her to a crowd, which in the centre of lay a dead, but luxuriously dressed man, with pale, bluish skin, frost on his brows, and opened eyes with full of fright.


	2. Chapter 2

A Date Gone Wrong (Part Two)

"Well that's interesting, he's quite stiff, froze to death in fact…" the Doctor ranted on as he examined the body, his sonic screwdriver dashing about the body of the deceased.

"Froze to death? But he's so well dressed." Lucy questioned.

"Yes, indeed…" the Doctor said as he raised an eyebrow. Lucy loves it when he does that. "Well, I'm sure it's just a…"

"What's that over there?" Lucy shouted, pointed to the alley where a mysterious, dark shadow she saw from the corner of her eye passed.

"What? Where?" The Doctor got up to see. Lucy was already running towards the alley, so he followed, his screwdriver in hand.

"It's so dark here, I can't see a thing!" Lucy complained as she tried to feel her way.

"Did I tell you my sonic screwdriver is also a flashlight?" boasted the Doctor as he activated code 308 to produce a flashlight. "Lucy, where are you? Did I just feel the temperature drop?"

"Yea, over here." Lucy answered.

The Doctor followed her voice and shined his handy dandy 'flashlight' in that direction.

"Lucy? What's that behind you?" The Doctor enquired as he spotted a figure looming behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around with haste, and an ice sculpture of a well dressed man faced her.

'It's just an ice sculpture, Doctor. Funny how they have these things just lying around the place. That's sort of weird, isn't it?"

"That's odd, the sculpture looks like the man we saw before, you know, the dead one." The Doctor puzzled while knocking the ice sculpture with his index finger. A second later, he abandoned this and pressed his face onto the sculpture.

"Doctor, do you hear that ticking noise?" Lucy asked quietly, her senses alert.

"What?" the Doctor responded in a loud voice, completely oblivious to the silence of the atmosphere.

"The ticking sound…" Lucy whispered again, and this time the Doctor caught on.

"Oh…yeah, it came from my screwdriver." The Doctor concentrated on his screwdriver curiously, totally abandoning the sculpture now. "it's doing a countdown. 30 seconds left…till what?"

After pondering at the subject for five seconds, the Doctor decided it was irrelevant to anything.

"Maybe the battery of your flashlight is running out." Lucy joked, eying the Doctor to see his reaction.

"Right…come on then, let's go." The Doctor was unaffected, or seemed to be anyways.

As they walked towards the entrance/exit of the alley, Lucy's curiosity got hold of her, since she kept on hearing the rhythmic ticking sound.

"What does it say now?"

"Two seconds, one second, and …it stopped"

"That's it?" Lucy didn't try to hide her disappointment. "Let me see that!" She craftily took the screwdriver from the Doctor by just touching his hand; it caught him off guard.

She examined the screwdriver, and then pointed it around the alley. The light shone quite a distance all around.

"Wasn't the sculpture there a second before?"

The Doctor turned around to look, at the same time giving Lucy a teasing frown of 'I am hurt". He discovered to his surprise, that the ice sculpture has indeed disappeared. The Doctor ran back to see, and Lucy followed. He once again felt the temperature drop as he neared where the sculpture used to be, and stopped to think. Lucy, who saw the Doctor stop, decided to take a look for herself with the screwdriver flashlight.

"I don't see anything. Isn't that odd?" Lucy said, now facing the Doctor, the light towards him.

"Watch out! Lucy…RUN!" The Doctor yelled as he saw a figure appear behind Lucy, with a menacing face and cold eyes, ready to suck the life out of her.


End file.
